Dragon Ball ZX : Saiyan Tail Extreme!
by TheDevil Maric
Summary: HEY EVERYONE! I'm back for another story and this one is gonna be awesome!
1. Prologue

**It has been 25 Years since the battle against the mighty Golden Frieza..  
** **The world is once again safe due to Son Goku and the Z-Fighters..**

" **Ka..** "

 **Now, the world is at the link of the future, 2041, and our heroes have made lives in their future. It has been 12 years since Son Goku passed, as well as Hercule Satan.**

" **Me..** "

 **In the world of today, lies new heroes..  
** **Heroes who will take the place of our known Super Saiyans, what will they choose to be in the future? That's a time for another day..**

" **Ha..** "

 **As of now, our two newest heroes, Rodein and Akinaz are training to fight just like Goku and Vegeta did against the evil.**

" **Me..** "

 **Now.. Let us see how our new Saiyans will live on.. Live on as SUPER SAIYANS, like the past.. The present is now!**

" **HAA!** " A blue haired teen who had a hair like Vegito, except he had another bang of hair sliding down near his left ear fired a Kamehameha wave, **this was Rodein, the Great Grandson of Son Goku.** He wore a scarf around his neck, fingerless black gloves, red shoes, blue shirts, also a black martial arts belt, he also had a headband that's strap ends followed the strap ends of the scarf.

" **Burst Bomb!** " A large red energy ball hit the wave and it exploded, the teen who was against Rodein was wearing a red clothing that seemed like Goku's, under the red clothes were orange shirts and wristbands, but the belt was also black. His hair was like Teen Gohan, except with a raised a bit bang, also it was grey. Both teens having green eyes as they clashed at each other.

 **You could call them Goku & Vegeta, just perfectly rivals, but best friends like Goten and Trunks.  
Rodein was the grandson of Gohan.  
While Akinaz was the grandson of Trunks.**

Akinax and Rodein blasted at each other, then clashed kicks, Akinax flew forward, punching straight into Rodein's arm and causing an explosion, it was loud and proud. Rodein deflected all the blasts and flew toward Akinax, who held a Buster Cannon ready, then there was a large explosion. A golden aura was coming from it, "HEY! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T GO SUPER SAIYAN!" Akinax growled, "You said those rules didn't matter." Rodein laughed.

"FINE THEN!" Akinax gained a bright aura and it became gold, his hair as well and his eyes turquoise, he had now became a Super Saiyan. "Ready for round two?" Rodein asked, "I've been ready.."

* * *

 **Opening Theme  
Dragon Soul : Dem and Rat Version**

 _ **( Instrumental = Heavy Rock )**_

 **Rodein and Akinax were kicking through enemies and causing explosions with their ki. Then they both turned Super Saiyan and punched the screen and formed was a symbol,**

 **Dragon Ball ZX!**

 _ **Dem ( Medium Pitched Voice ) : DON'T STOP!  
Rat ( Low Pitched Voice ) : DON'T STOP!  
Both : WE'RE IN LUCK NOW!**_

 **Rodein stands and faces Mecha Goku, punching it violently, before getting punched back and hitting a wall, Akinax kicking it back and flying to help Rodein up. Rodein then powers up and flies forward.**

 _ **Dem : DON'T STOP! There's So Much To Be Found..**_

 **Akinax holds a Final Flash and fires it on Demigra, causing a large explosion before being punched back, he dodged the next attack and shoved an energy ball into Demigra's face and caused him to fly back.**

 _ **Rat : We can Find Paradise..**_

 **Rodein and Akinax drop two Dragon Balls and summon Shenron, smirking and looking to each other and then to Shenron.**

 _ **Dem : ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS..  
Both : GO! GO! BRING THE SOUL~!**_

 **Goku trains in Other World with Vegeta, both of them are excited to fight, while on the ground Rodein and Akinax are having a Ramen eating contest.**

 _ **( Instrumental )**_

 **An Acrosian stood and watched the Planet Earth from his Ship, he put on a Scouter and afterimaged.**

 _ **Dem : Mystery's a Bound.. BENEATH A DEEP ENERGY~!  
Khd ( High Pitched Voice ) : ENERGY!**_

 _ **Rat : Foes all Around.. BUT I WILL GO, FEARLESS AND FREE!  
**_

 **Rodein was flying through the air, happy, then he saw a girl with purple hair wearing Goku's Gi, a bald Namekian boy with Kid Gohan's Clothing, he also saw Akinax smirk and they flew off.**

 _ **Dem : I'll give you strength.. YOU GIVE ME LOVE! That's how we live..  
Khd : THAT'S HOW WE LIVE!**_

 ** _Rat : With Courage and Strength.. IF YOU_** ** _'RE WITH ME, MY ENEMIES WILL NE~VER WIN!_**

 **The Namekian Boy trains with a Human child wearing the same Clothes GT Goku wore, they then bonked each other's heads and fell, a girl walking up and sighing, but when she saw Rodein pass by, her eyes turn to hearts and she chases after him. The human kid shrugged and the Namekian boy was confused.**

 ** _Dem : We will fight for love and glo~ry.._**

 _ **Rat : We will live to tell a sto~ry!**_

 **Rodein and the Arcosian glared toward each other as rocks rose up, their outlines glowing to respective colors, they soon flew up and clashed fists.**

 _ **Khd : THERE IS NOTHIN' WE CAN'T LIVE THROUGH..**_

 _ **All : NOTHING EVER DIES WE WILL RISE AGAIN~!**_

 **Akinax then turned Super Saiyan 2 and his aura caused the ground to explode and shatter, he flew with a deadly aura toward some Metal Cooler looking soldiers and busted through them, they then regrew and laughed with red eyes.**

 _ **Dem : DON'T STOP!  
Rat : DON'T STOP!  
Khd : WE'RE IN LUCK NOW!**_

 **Rodein was punch and kick clashing with the Arcosian through the city. Akinax was fighting against the soldiers of the Arcosian. Rodein turned to a Super Saiyan 2 and punched the Arcosian back.**

 _ **Khd : DON'T STOP!  
Dem : KEEP YOUR SPIRIT PRO~UD!**_

 **Rodein had a Spirit Bomb in his hands as the Arcosian charged a Berserk Mini Death Ball, Rodein turned Super Saiyan 2 and the Spirit Bomb glew Gold.**

 ** _Rat : Then rise up from the wind.._**

 ** _All : ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS GO~!_**

 **Rodein threw the Hyper Spirit Bomb at the Arcosian and he through his Mini Death Ball and the Spirit Bomb glew brightly, Rodein threw in a Kamehameha wave.**

 ** _Dem : DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP! We're In Luck Now!_**

 **Akinax held a Final Shine Attack and fired it into the ground in the middle of the soldiers and everything exploded, causing everything to go white.**

 ** _Rat : DON'T STOP! There's So Much To Be Found.._**

 **Rodein then flew through the attacks, making a Dragon Fist through the Arcosian and the energy Dragon flew back and wrapped it self around the Arcosian and exploded itself.**

 ** _Khd : We Can Find Paradise.._**

 **Rodein was floating down to the others, Akinax was unconcious with the Purple Haired Girl while the human girl was happy. Rodein laughed a bit, then fell.**

 ** _Dem : All We ~  
_ Rat : Have To Do Is ~  
Khd : GO! GO! Bring The Soul~!**

 **Rodein was falling and everyone was trying to catch him, Rodein landing in their arms and he smiled a bit.**

 ** _All : DRAGON SOUL!_**

 **Goku as a Super Saiyan smirked and waved with a finger on his forhead for Instant Transmission.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1's Title Is..**

" **Prologue :** **Evil's Rising! Training Session Begins!** " Rodein said.

* * *

Outside of the Earth, was a still ship, ready to enter the Planet's Atmosphere. An Arcosian stood at the front, he was quite tall, he was as tall as Goku, also he had a pair of horns that went from the forhead, straight up. His red eyes stroke fear in his opponents. His body jewels were Dark Red, a Color that shows his power.

" **Master Jedi!** " A servant came in, the arcosian turned, " _Yes?_ " he replied, " **This planet is crawling with SAIYANS.** " he said, " _Saiyans, huh?_ " Jedi took his faceplate off, "No longer do I need to hold back!" he clutched his fist and it gained it's own aura from the body gauntlet. he was wearing a black leg wear that covered everything below the belt but the edge of the tail and the feet. He floated up and gained a large aura, "Head for Earth.. We're going to find ALL Saiyans on this planet.. AND DESTROY THEM!" he laughed evilly.

* * *

 **Earth, West City, 8:30 AM**

Rodein snapped awake and turned, he looked up to the air and looked closer, he could sense something, and it was stronger than anything he's ever faced. Rodein floated up a bit and flew straight off toward the same direction it was coming from, he looked below and saw the Kame House, "I should visit Aunt Pan!" he thought, dropping down from his flight aura and landed.

* * *

"Aunt Pan?!" He was looking around the basement, his Aunt Pan decided to be Great Saiyaman 2 in her mother, Videl's Place, so she formed herself a Basement so she could train. Rodein then deflected a blast into the ceiling and it popped. Rodein then flew forward and punched into an arm, he recognized the girl in front of him, "Saumi?" Rodein blocked the next attack and stopped himself from flying back.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up?" She was fast, and she hit everywhere, but she stopped once Rodein landed a kick at her side. Rodein stopped and landed once she fell after hitting the wall. Rodein looked to the left, then Saumi did too, "Do you feel that?" she asked, "It's pretty strong.. and evil.." Rodein glew bright with aura, "Come on.. We gotta go tell the others!" he aura dashed.

* * *

 **Will Jedi Make it To Find Our Heroes?**

 **Will Our Heroes Find Jedi?**

 **Find Out Next Time..**

 **In..**

 **DRAGON!**

 **BALL!**

 **Z!**

 **X!**


	2. Episode 1

**Our heroes are now on the search for Jedi, the beginning of yet another save for the Earth. What is Jedi truly scheming? Will the Earth see another day in the light?**

 **Find out.. Now!**

* * *

 ** _No, Pan is not OLD in this story.. She is only 24, and this goes by the physics of Super, meaning that Rodein and Rohei can't cut their hair, due to their Saiyan blood being higher than 60%._**

* * *

 **Opening Theme 1  
Episodes 0-9  
Dragon Soul : Lyrics by Devollic and Rad**

 ** _[Instrumental (Heavy Metal)] -_ Rodein and Akinax were kicking through enemies and causing explosions with their ki. Then they both turned Super Saiyan and punched the screen and formed was a symbol,**

 **Dragon Ball ZX!**

 _ **[Don't Stop! Don't Stop! We're In Luck Now!]** -_ **Rodein stands and faces Mecha Goku, punching it violently, before getting punched back and hitting a wall, Akinax kicking it back and flying to help Rodein up. Rodein then powers up and flies forward.**

 _ **[DON'T STOP! There's So Much To Be Found..] -**_ **Akinax holds a Final Flash and fires it on Demigra, causing a large explosion before being punched back, he dodged the next attack and shoved an energy ball into Demigra's face and caused him to fly back.**

 _ **[We can Find Paradise..] -**_ **Rodein and Akinax drop two Dragon Balls and summon Shenron, smirking and looking to each other and then to Shenron.**

 _ **[ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS..]  
[GO! GO! BRING THE SOUL~!] - **_**Goku trains in Other World with Vegeta, both of them are excited to fight, while on the ground Rodein and Akinax are having a Ramen eating contest.**

 _ **( Instrumental ) -**_ **Jedi** **stood and watched the Planet Earth from his Ship, he put on a Scouter and performed a body flicker.**

 _ **[Mystery's a Bound.. BENEATH A DEEP ENERGY~!]  
(ENERGY!)  
**_ _ **[Foes all Around.. BUT I WILL GO, FEARLESS AND FREE!] -  
**_ **Rodein was flying through the air, happy, then he saw a girl with purple hair wearing Goku's Gi, a bald Namekian boy with Kid Gohan's Clothing, he also saw Akinax smirk and they flew off.**

 _ **[I'll give you strength.. YOU GIVE ME LOVE! That's how we live..]  
[THAT'S HOW WE LIVE!]  
**_ ** _[With Courage and Strength.. IF YOU_** ** _'RE WITH ME, MY ENEMIES WILL NE~VER WIN!] -_** **The Namekian Boy trains with a Human child wearing the same Clothes GT Goku wore, they then bonked each other's heads and fell, Saimu had been walking up and sighing, but when she saw Rodein pass by, her eyes turn to hearts and she chased after him. The human kid shrugged and the Namekian boy was confused.**

 ** _[We will fight for love and glo~ry..]  
_** _ **[We will live to tell a sto~ry!] -**_ **Rodein and Jedi had glared toward each other as rocks rose up, their outlines glowing to respective colors, they soon flew up and clashed fists.**

 _ **[THERE IS NOTHIN' WE CAN'T LIVE THROUGH..]  
**_ _ **[NOTHING EVER DIES WE WILL RISE AGAIN~!] -  
**_ **Akinax then turned Super Saiyan 2 and his aura caused the ground to explode and shatter, he flew with a deadly aura toward some Metal Cooler looking soldiers and busted through them, they then regrew and laughed with red eyes.**

 _ **[DON'T STOP!]  
[DON'T STOP!]  
[WE'RE IN LUCK NOW!] - **_**Rodein was punch and kick clashing with Jedi all throughout the city. Akinax was fighting against the soldiers of the Arcosian. Rodein turned to a Super Saiyan 2 and punched the Arcosian back.**

 _ **[DON'T STOP!]  
[KEEP YOUR SPIRIT PRO~UD!] - **_**Rodein had a Spirit Bomb in his hands as Jedi had charged up a Berserk Mini Death Ball, Rodein turned Super Saiyan 2 and the Spirit Bomb glew Gold.**

 ** _[Then rise up from the wind..]  
_** ** _[ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS GO~!] -_** **Rodein threw the Hyper Spirit Bomb at Jedi and he through his Mini Death Ball as the Spirit Bomb glew brightly, Rodein threw in a Kamehameha wave.**

 ** _[DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP! We're In Luck Now!] -_** **Akinax held a Final Shine Attack and fired it into the ground in the middle of the soldiers and everything exploded, causing everything to go white.**

 ** _[DON'T STOP! There's So Much To Be Found..] -_** **Rodein then flew through the attacks, making a Dragon Fist through the Arcosian and the energy Dragon flew back and wrapped it self around the Arcosian and exploded itself.**

 ** _[We Can Find Paradise..] -_** **Rodein was floating down to the others, Akinax was unconscious with the Purple Haired Girl while Saimu was happy as she looked up. Rodein laughed a bit, then fell.**

 ** _[All We ~]  
_ [Have To Do Is ~]  
[GO! GO! Bring The Soul~!]- ****Rodein was falling and everyone was trying to catch him, Rodein landing in their arms and he smiled a bit.**

 ** _[DRAGON SOUL!] -_** **Goku as a Super Saiyan smirked and waved with a finger on his forehead for Instant Transmission.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2's Title Is..**

" **Episode 1: The Meeting Call to Evil** **!** " Rodein said.

* * *

Rodein looked up, still flying around on the search for this new enemy, "Man.. I can't feel anything.. This doesn't seem right.." He said as he flew off at high speed.

"Darn, why was I put to this job?!" Rodein sighed as he saw someone, "That energy.. It's evil, alright!" he dropped his aura and took a purpose fall. He landed with the ground cracking into a crater.

"Ok, buddy.. Mind telling me who the hell you are?!" He said as he had on a serious face, his outline beginning to glow white as pebbles rose.

"Me? I am Rohei of Lord Jedi's high council, and who might you be?"

"I'm 75% Saiyan, but I'm still 25% Human, meaning Earth is where I belong." Rodein clutched his fist, "If this battle is really going to happen, then I might as well give you my name, I'm Son Rodein Hojo, Grandson of Son Goten and Mary Hojo!" he said as he clutched his pointed toward Rohei.

"Your going down buddy!" Rodein smirked, "Oh, let's see about that.." Rohei's aura being to form a circle around him, " **Eat this!** " Rohei flew forward and punched Rodein at high speed, sending him flying backwards, he caught his hands at the last second and flipped himself back into fighting stance.

' _This guy is stronger than I thought.. I'll just test him.._ ' Rodein's white glowing outline began to become an aura, as the sweat from his body began to evaporate as soon as it came out. "I call this.. **KAIOKEN**!" His aura became spikier as he flew forward and began punching Rohei at rapid force and high speed. " **Masenko BULLET-HA!** " He fired his Masenko attack at a short coming range as a small Ki Blast, causing a large explosion.

This attack he could only use at Kaioken, as it was hard for him to handle, but with Kaioken's boost of strength and durability, it makes it easier to use, but it drains out the power boost. As the Kaioken began to wear out, Rohei grabbed Rodein's foot, "A nice technique, but let's see what you really got!" Rohei spun and threw Rodein a distance of 34 ft. Rodein stood, "Nice throw.. I almost thought I was gonna keep flying." he said as his aura rose even more, "But let's see you go against this.. HA!" Rodein's aura flashed Red, " **Kaioken.. X2!** " he flew at a strong speed and began punching at a consecutive level.

" **Kaio.. FIST!** " He threw in a punch that shot forth a large amount of Ki that blew away Rohei.

* * *

Akinax and Saimu were flying past town, Akinax having an annoyed face as the girl behind them was yapping on and on about how much she loves Rodein. "You know, he's like a hero, you know!"

"Yeah, I know." Akinax's face turned even more annoyed, "I doubt he even sees your feelings.." Akinax said, laughing. "Of course he does, why would he even talk to me if he didn't?!" the girl argued back, "Because he thinks of you as a friend." Akinax's next statement echoed through the human female's head.

"Enough, Akinax, Rina, we've got other things to worry about!" Saimu said, both of them nodding, they gained speed, until Akinax stopped and deflected an energy ball that almost hit them. Rina turned, seeing who the attacker was, "That can't be..!" Saimu went wide eyed.

"You mean that's an.. Arcosian?" Akinax asked, Saimu nodded in caution, Akinax flew straight toward the creature, "W-Wait!"

" **Galick.. BURST!** " Akinax held a large orb of purple ki and jabbed it toward the Arcosian, who took a blocking stance as the orb exploded. Akinax smirked as he readied a punch, but he had clashed fists with his opponent. "What?!" Akinax had wide eyes before a foot hit his face, blowing him away.

Akinax slid along the ground to return his balance, "You're a tough guy, aren't ya?" Akinax said as his aura rose, "But I've met worse!" Akinax's aura flashed purple as he charged an attack. "Keep.. Him.. BUSY!" Akinax yelled out, Saimu standing there, unable to move. Rina looked to her, then sighed, "I guess I'll do it." she charged forward, jumping straight forward and punching the Arcosian back.

" **Wolf Fang Fist!** " She punched him at a consecutive level, at non-stop as Akinax charged the attack in his hand. "Here we go!" He said as he threw the ball toward Rina, who jumped back, " **Powerful KICK!** " she kicked the energy ball straight toward Arcosian.

" **Big Bang ATTACK!** " Akinax fired a technique, Rina jumping out of the way, a large explosion being caused. The smoke had began to glow dark purple, enlightened by the Arcosian's aura, "You really thought that would harm me?! WOW! WOW!" he said as he formed an energy ball that glew like the sun.

"JUST DIE!" He threw it straight toward them, "RINA!" Akinax body flickered right in front of Rina and took the hit, a large explosion emanating from the blast. Although Akinax took the hit, Rina was damaged quite a lot as well.

* * *

On the ship, Jedi was lying on a couch, yawning, "Where are the strongest of the Saiyans?" Jedi questioned, a soldier walking in, " **Fighting the Elite Force, sir.** " he responded to his question.

"How long 'til I get to step in?!" Jedi was bored, and he wanted a fight. " **Just a little while longer, sir.. We need to record their battle styles and techniques..** " he said. "You know.. Why do that?" Jedi asked, " **So we know just how strong our opponents are..** " the soldier responded.

"It could be a surprise though.. GRRRR... RAH!" Jedi's black armor broke off to reveal his classic silver Arcosian armor. "We are going to Earth.. to avenge my Great Grandfather.." Jedi said, as his aura began to spark up, " **Yes, sir..** " the soldier nodded.

* * *

Rodein backflipped as Rohei stood, his armor slightly damaged, "Let me show you.. My next form..!" Rohei began to glow as his armor completely shattered, "HA..!" he exploded in the light of his aura. Rodein covered his eyes from the wind and sand flying away from the Arcosian.

"This.. Is my _Second_ form.." Rohei smirked as he flew forward and punched into Rodein in his stomach, sending him backward at high speed.

Rohei body flickered behind Rodein and slammed him into the ground, causing an explosion of dust. " **Disappear!** " He fired his blast into the ground, causing a large explosion to emerge.

The dust cleared and it was seen that Rodein had caught Rohei, and also had taken no damage from the previous attack. "My turn.." He turned Super Saiyan, raising his fist, then punching Rohei in the stomach and sending him flying.

* * *

 **Will Jedi's tyranny be ended before the citizens are involved?**

 **How will our heroes counter this new threat?**

 **Find Out Next Time..**

 **In..**

 **DRAGON!**

 **BALL!**

 **Z!**

 **X!**

* * *

 **Next Episode of Dragon Ball ZX is called...**

" **Episode 2: Pan Arrives In The Carnage!** " Rodein said.


	3. Episode 2

**Our heroes are in a tight situation! Battle has become their only choice and they aren't doing so well. Will they be able to stand against this threat? Or will they fall a formidable death?**

 **Find out.. Now!**

* * *

 ** _No, Pan is not OLD in this story.. She is only 24, and this goes by the physics of Z, meaning that Rodein and Rohei can't cut their hair, due to their Saiyan blood being higher than 60%._**

* * *

 **Opening Theme 1  
Episodes 0-9  
Dragon Soul : Lyrics by Devollic and Rad**

 ** _[Instrumental (Heavy Metal)] -_ Rodein and Akinax were kicking through enemies and causing explosions with their ki. Then they both turned Super Saiyan and punched the screen and formed was a symbol,**

 **Dragon Ball ZX!**

 _ **[Don't Stop! Don't Stop! We're In Luck Now!]** -_ **Rodein stands and faces Mecha Goku, punching it violently, before getting punched back and hitting a wall, Akinax kicking it back and flying to help Rodein up. Rodein then powers up and flies forward.**

 _ **[DON'T STOP! There's So Much To Be Found..] -**_ **Akinax holds a Final Flash and fires it on Demigra, causing a large explosion before being punched back, he dodged the next attack and shoved an energy ball into Demigra's face and caused him to fly back.**

 _ **[We can Find Paradise..] -**_ **Rodein and Akinax drop two Dragon Balls and summon Shenron, smirking and looking to each other and then to Shenron.**

 _ **[ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS..]  
[GO! GO! BRING THE SOUL~!] - **_**Goku trains in Other World with Vegeta, both of them are excited to fight, while on the ground Rodein and Akinax are having a Ramen eating contest.**

 _ **( Instrumental ) -**_ **Jedi** **stood and watched the Planet Earth from his Ship, he put on a Scouter and performed a body flicker.**

 _ **[Mystery's a Bound.. BENEATH A DEEP ENERGY~!]  
(ENERGY!)  
**_ _ **[Foes all Around.. BUT I WILL GO, FEARLESS AND FREE!] -  
**_ **Rodein was flying through the air, happy, then he saw a girl with purple hair wearing Goku's Gi, a bald Namekian boy with Kid Gohan's Clothing, he also saw Akinax smirk and they flew off.**

 _ **[I'll give you strength.. YOU GIVE ME LOVE! That's how we live..]  
[THAT'S HOW WE LIVE!]  
**_ ** _[With Courage and Strength.. IF YOU_** ** _'RE WITH ME, MY ENEMIES WILL NE~VER WIN!] -_** **The Namekian Boy trains with a Human child wearing the same Clothes GT Goku wore, they then bonked each other's heads and fell, Saimu had been walking up and sighing, but when she saw Rodein pass by, her eyes turn to hearts and she chased after him. The human kid shrugged and the Namekian boy was confused.**

 ** _[We will fight for love and glo~ry..]  
_** _ **[We will live to tell a sto~ry!] -**_ **Rodein and Jedi had glared toward each other as rocks rose up, their outlines glowing to respective colors, they soon flew up and clashed fists.**

 _ **[THERE IS NOTHIN' WE CAN'T LIVE THROUGH..]  
**_ _ **[NOTHING EVER DIES WE WILL RISE AGAIN~!] -  
**_ **Akinax then turned Super Saiyan 2 and his aura caused the ground to explode and shatter, he flew with a deadly aura toward some Metal Cooler looking soldiers and busted through them, they then regrew and laughed with red eyes.**

 _ **[DON'T STOP!]  
[DON'T STOP!]  
[WE'RE IN LUCK NOW!] - **_**Rodein was punch and kick clashing with Jedi all throughout the city. Akinax was fighting against the soldiers of the Arcosian. Rodein turned to a Super Saiyan 2 and punched the Arcosian back.**

 _ **[DON'T STOP!]  
[KEEP YOUR SPIRIT PRO~UD!] - **_**Rodein had a Spirit Bomb in his hands as Jedi had charged up a Berserk Mini Death Ball, Rodein turned Super Saiyan 2 and the Spirit Bomb glew Gold.**

 ** _[Then rise up from the wind..]  
_** ** _[ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS GO~!] -_** **Rodein threw the Hyper Spirit Bomb at Jedi and he through his Mini Death Ball as the Spirit Bomb glew brightly, Rodein threw in a Kamehameha wave.**

 ** _[DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP! We're In Luck Now!] -_** **Akinax held a Final Shine Attack and fired it into the ground in the middle of the soldiers and everything exploded, causing everything to go white.**

 ** _[DON'T STOP! There's So Much To Be Found..] -_** **Rodein then flew through the attacks, making a Dragon Fist through the Arcosian and the energy Dragon flew back and wrapped it self around the Arcosian and exploded itself.**

 ** _[We Can Find Paradise..] -_** **Rodein was floating down to the others, Akinax was unconscious with the Purple Haired Girl while Saimu was happy as she looked up. Rodein laughed a bit, then fell.**

 ** _[All We ~]  
_ [Have To Do Is ~]  
[GO! GO! Bring The Soul~!]- ****Rodein was falling and everyone was trying to catch him, Rodein landing in their arms and he smiled a bit.**

 ** _[DRAGON SOUL!] -_** **Goku as a Super Saiyan smirked and waved with a finger on his forehead for Instant Transmission.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3's Title Is..**

" **Episode 2: Pan Arrives in the Carnage** **!** " Rodein said.

* * *

 **Previously on Dragon Ball ZX..**

 _"Your going down buddy!" Rodein smirked, "Oh, let's see about that.." Rohei's aura being to form a circle around him, " **Eat this!** " Rohei flew forward and punched Rodein at high speed, sending him flying backwards, he caught his hands at the last second and flipped himself back into fighting stance._

 _"_ _ **KAIOKEN**!" His aura became spikier as he flew forward and began punching Rohei at rapid force and high speed._

* * *

 _" **Galick.. BURST!** " Akinax held a large orb of purple ki and jabbed it toward the Arcosian,_ _"What?!" Akinax had wide eyes before a foot hit his face, blowing him away._

 _" **Big Bang ATTACK!** " Akinax fired a technique, Rina jumping out of the way, a large explosion being caused._

 _"RINA!" Akinax body flickered right in front of Rina and took the hit, a large explosion emanating from the blast._

* * *

 _Jedi's black armor broke off to reveal his classic silver Arcosian armor._

* * *

 _" **Disappear!** " He fired his blast into the ground, causing a large explosion to emerge._

 _"My turn.." He turned Super Saiyan, raising his fist, then punching Rohei in the stomach and sending him flying._

* * *

Rodein stood and watched as Rohei stood up tall, "How dare you?!" the arcosian rose his aura and charged. " **HOW DARE YOU~?!** " Rohei threw his fist forward, but Rodein took a step to side it, then shoved his right palm into his cheek and sent him flying toward an abandoned truck, causing an explosion that completely covered the Arcosian in rubble.

Rodein turned and walked away, until he sensed a large ki emanate behind him, he turned a slight bit to see that his opponent was swallowed by his light purple aura. " **FORGET 3RD! I'LL USE MY FINAL FORM AND END YOU!** " Rohei flew forward to reveal he had the same kind of Final Form as Cooler, throwing his fist forward and punching straight into the Saiyan's stomach.

"Wha~?!" Rodein coughed out blood before he was hit by a blast that Rohei used to send him flying back. Now the Saiyan's clothes were torn to the point where his upper clothing was vaporized, and his pants were torn up badly. Rodein slammed his hand down and slid a few feet back. "Fine then.. Super **KAIOKEN!** " Red aura swallowed his Super Saiyan aura as he flew forward at high speed, he punched at Rohei and sent him back a step, but the Arcosian countered and slammed Rodein into the ground.

"You insolent monkey!" Rohei grabbed his leg, yanking it upward and throwing him across the area they decided to use as battle field. Rohei forced up his aura and flew straight toward Rodein, slamming his head into his stomach, making the Saiyan's stomach the object in between the Arcosian's two horns.

"Damn.." Rodein fell to his knees as Rohei jumped backward. Rodein looked to his hands, he could tell that he wasn't gonna beat him at this rate. "Fine then.. I guess I'll go all out too!" Rodein sparked up a bit of lightning, before forcing out a bright golden aura that sent his hair to an upward form that made it form several more spikes. "I'll end this now.. **Saiyan!** " Rohei threw a ki blast forward that was extremely large.

Rodein soon disappeared and the blast hit the boulder that was behind him. ' _Better watch what I'm doing if I want to make it in a fight against this guy.._ ' Rodein said as he dropped flight backward and slid along the ground. "Damn runt.. Just won't quit, will you?" Rohei crushed the pebble in his hand.

* * *

Akinax and Rina were on the ground, beaten and battered with several bruises and many blood spots. "Funny.. I expected a Saiyan to last more of a fight.." The Arcosian said, laughing away at the sight of them down, Akinax was barely able to move as he gritted his teeth as he did.

The Arcosian smirked, "I may be a murderer.. But I'm honorable.. So I'll at least tell you my name.. You can call me Daze." he said as he held up a Ki Blast toward them. "ENOUGH!" Daze cut off his Ki Blast when he heard Saimu yell out loudly.

Saimu stood and clutched her fists, "I.. I won't let it hurt me anymore.. I have to fight for my friends!" she flew forward and punched Daze in the face, although he didn't flinch from it. "Come on.. That all ya got? The Saiyan gave me more of an inch than that, ya know." Daze shot a tiny Ki Blast toward her and sent her flying backward.

Saimu stood up, '.. _I have a feeling that he's fighting too.. and that_ she's _coming this way.. Just.._ ' she clutched her fist, "..gotta buy time!" her aura rose in a wild manner as she flew forward and send a large roll full of consecutive punches. "Kya!" Saimu threw a kick to the side of Daze's face and sent him flying to the left into a tree.

Saimu then charged up an attack, "Eat this!" she screamed as she threw the blast and caused the whole forest in front of her to explode. Daze flew up from the ash collection of trees and rose up his aura to blow off the dust from his body.

"I'm different from the other Arcosians.. Instead of forms.. I have levels.." Daze clutched his fist, "Let me show you my MAX!" His muscle structure pulsed up to a 5x bigger size. He soon raised his hand to the sky and began to form a large energy ball, all the Ki that he forced out in his Muscle Structure going into the ball and his muscle returning to normal size.

"Have a little taste of my.. **Murderous Death Ball!** " Daze threw it downward and it's force blew away everything it had in it's way between him and Saimu. "No.. way..!" She had widened her eyes as she saw it head straight toward her.

Akinax struggled to stand as he watched the orb fly down toward her. "Saimu.. You.. better move!" He shouted, "No.. I won't let you die.. I've been sitting here like a lost child for too long!" Saimu then took a stance, forcing up her aura.

"IDIOTS!" A blast struck through the Death Ball, forcing it to explode in front of them, luckily none of it had struck them, only the immense wind from it. Landing on the ground was a female who was as tall as Vegeta, with a pink shirt under a blue vest with a black battle skirt. She also had grey shorts underneath the skirt and a pair of blue shoes to match the vest (Trunks' Shoes). Wearing red lipstick and with blue eyes, this challenger was none other than Pan.

"Pan!" Saimu was happy to see her, but Pan was irritated, "Where's Ryo?" she asked. "He's probably out there fighting someone even stronger.." Akinax said, slamming his fist down on the ground.

* * *

Rodein stood tall and looked behind him, "Aunt Pan's arrived.. Haven't been called "Ryo" in a while.. I should start going by that name." he said as Rohei stood up tall. "So.. Another enemy.. I will rid of you fast then." Rohei forced up his aura as much as he could as he ran forward with his fist fully engulfed.

"You're still going on about that?" Ryo asked, "Grrrraaaaaahhhhhhh!" Rohei threw his fist forward and formed a Ki Blast around it. Ryo was engulfed in a large explosion that completely overshadowed the area.

* * *

Pan then glared toward Daze, who sat there and snickered at the sight of the fallen warriors behind her. "Your friends haven't had so good of a time beating me.. So what makes you think you can?"

Pan walked forward, soon Daze flew forward to punch her, nearly landed a strike to her left breast, but she disappeared before he could.

* * *

The dust cleared to reveal that Ryo had caught Rohei's fist, and twisted it to make it behind his back, his elbow making the Arcosian bend over to lock him in position. "..You aren't gonna win."

These words echoed through the Arcosian's head as Ryo had let go, dropping him a bit, then slamming his elbow into his back and he slammed into the ground. "I'm completely beyond you now.. There's no point in fighting if it ends up being one sided." Ryo turned to walk away, but Rohei stood.

"HOW DARE YOU..!" Rohei flew forward and punched into Ryo's face, making him stagger back, then he threw forward a large energy blast.

* * *

 **Will Pan's arrival give them an upper hand** **?**

 **Or will it be a quicker proceeding to the end of the Earth?!**

 **Find Out Next Time..**

 **In..**

 **DRAGON!**

 **BALL!**

 **Z!**

 **X!**

* * *

 **Next Episode of Dragon Ball ZX is called...**

" **Episode 3: In Two Months?! Jedi's Arrival Revealed!** " Ryo said with confidence.


End file.
